Accidente
by magar
Summary: Gwen va a un campamento por parte de su escuela junto con sus mejores amigos... pero le prometio a su mejor amiga que le ayudaría con el chico que le gusta ¿Qué pasaría si de repente después de un pequeño accidente mientras acampaban Gwen empieza a tener sentimientos por este chico? es mi primer fic asi que espero les guste. NUEVO: CAPITULO 8! perdón por la demora
1. Accidente

GWEN Y DUNCAN

Una de mis parejas favoritas asi funciona el asunto:

[()]: indican las acciones de los personajes. [-]: es cuando habla el narrador {pov gwen, pov duncan, etc...} POV _:Es el que narra la historia en ese momento

es mi primer fanfic, les pido que sean piadosos con sus reviews

NOTA:Los personajes no son mios solo la historia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

POV GWEN

-Estoy tan emocionada de la escurcion por parte de la escuela y lo mejor es que me toco con mis mejores amigos en el autobus. Cortney, ella es mi mejor amiga tiene la mejores calificaciones de la clase y a veces es algo aburrida. Trent, antes me gustaba Trent pero, despues de una confecion fallida solo somos amigos y a pesar de ser un año mayor que Cortney y yo va en nuestro mismo salon. Duncan el es de nuestra misma edad es algo rebelde, se sienta cerca de mi en clases tenemos bastantes cosas en comun y siempre nos hace reir a Cortney y a mi, ademas el es amigo de Trent.-

Cortney:Gwen... ¡ehy Gwen!-dijo despertandome de mis pensamientos-

Gwen:¿eh?... ¿que pasa?

Cortney:ya casi llegamos... esto... no se te olvide que prometiste ayudarme con Duncan...

Gwen:...¡a si!... no te preocupes no se me olvido-dije riendome- se exactamente que hacer.

Cortney: que bien por un momento pense que lo habias olvidado

Gwen:-pensando-¡se me olvido por completo! estaba tan emocionada por la escurcion que lo olvide ahora que voy hacer si Cortney descubre que no plane nada me va a matar ...bueno supongo que algo se me ocurrira.

-estaba pensando en como tratar de hacer a Duncan y a Cortney cuando de pronto alguien interrumpio mis pensamientos-

Owen:oigan tienen algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

Cortney:¡que dices! pero si te comiste 3 emparedados, 2 malteadas de chocolate y dos de fresa, 4 paquetes de galletas y la mitad del almuerzo de Harold.

Owen: pero aun asi tengo hambre.

Cortney: lo siento Owen pero ya me comi todo lo que traia Owen: ¿que me dices de ti Gwen?

Gwen: lo unico que traigo es para comer en la escurcion de mañana

Owen:ooooo... ¡vamos! si no como algo pronto voy a morir

Gwen:-acercandome a Cortney- no creo que eso pase, tiene bastantes recervas.

Cortney:jajaja... tienes razon-dijo aguantandose la risa.

-no faltaba mucho para llegar al campamento, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que era aun mas grande de lo que yo me imaginaba, tenia una gran cabaña en la entrada y mas cabañas pequeñas atras de ella. Bajamos del autobus y nos dirijimos hacia donde el profesor marcaba.-

Maestro:-señalando hacia donde el estaba- ¡vengan! ¡todos dirijanse hacia aca! ¡dejen sus maletas en los autobus en un momento podran bajarlas!... todos reunanse por aqui...veamos... se supone que todos deben tener una pareja y cada pareja un numero de habitacion, despues de recojer su cosas vallan a la habitacion que les corresponde mas al rato alguien pasara a entregarles un horario de las actividades que tendremos, asi que ahora vallan por sus maletas y luego a su cabaña.

-de pronto se oyo una voz a lo lejos que pronunciaba mi nombre-

Gwen: ¿escuchaste eso?

Cortney: ¿que cosa?

-me voltee para ver de donde venia la voz y eran Dunca y Trent creo que al bajarme tan rapido del autobus ni siquiera me di cuenta de a que horas habian bajado-

Gwen: ¡hola chicos!-dije alzando una mano-

Cortney:(se ruborizo de inmediato) este... Gwen... vienen para aca.

Gwen:tranquilizate solo se tu misma y habla como siempre lo haces...-Cortney podia ser mandona, estricta, segura y sensata pero cuando se trataba de Duncan con verlo bastaba para que se sonrojara completamente-

Trent:hola chicas ¿como les fue en el viaje?

Gwen:bastante bien... ¿y a ustedes?

Duncan: demasiado cansado

Trent: ¡pero si te dormiste todo el camino con mis almohadas!

Duncan: tsk... es tu culpa.

Trent: ¿¡mi culpa?!

Duncan: si hubieras traido almohadas para mi no hubiera tenido que dejarte sin ellas.

Trent: ¿quieres dejar de ser tan sinico?

Gwen:-pensando- ellos no pueden pasar un momento sin pelear, y pensar que ellos son mejores amigos.-diriji la mirada a Cortney para decirle algo cuando me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba fija observando a Duncan y pense- de verdad que le gusta Duncan- y me decidi no importa que me esforzare para que Duncan se de cuenta de los sentimietos de Cortney.

Gwen:( tratando de detener a Duncan y a Trent) oigan...¡oigan!... ¡paren de una vez! tenemos que ir a bajar las maletas antes de que se vallan los autobuses

Trent: ¡ah! es cierto

Cortney: vallamos...

- nos dirijiamos al autobus cuando...-

Duncan: oye... Trent...

Trent: ni se te ocurra que por algun motivo voy a bajar tu maleta.

Duncan: ¡Trent! porfavor...

Trent:(lo ignoro completamente)

Duncan:aaaaa... ya que.

-entonces nos dirijimos hacia el autobus, trate de sacar mi maleta pero habia otras maletas encima de ella, tire de ella pero estaba demasiado abajo-

Trent:(dandose cuenta de que Gwen tenia problemas con su maleta, tiro de la maleta y la saco) aqui tienes

Gwen:(sonrojandose un poco)esto... gracias

Duncan:(volteo y su cara se torno seria)

-por estas y otras cosas son por las que en un principio me enamore de Trent, el es muy amable, atento y simpatico, incluso llege a pensar que yo le gustaba peroooo... no fue asi, bueno dejando de lado todo esto sigamos...entonces al darme cuenta de que habia pasado, se me ocurrio una idea-

Gwen:(acercandose a Cortney) oye...

Cortney: ¿que pasa?

Gwen: finje que no puedes sacar tu maleta.

Cortney: ¿que? ¿por que?

Gwen: tu aslo.(pensando)pero tal vez nesesite algo mas...-entonces me diriji a Trent y le dije al oido- oye sigueme la corriente...

Trent:(extrañado) ¿que?

Gwen: porfavor es para una buena causa...

Trent:esta bien... como digas.

-Es solo un pequeño paso, pero sin duda esto funcionara...-


	2. Accidente: encuentro vergonzoso

bueeeeenooooo este es el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste

NOTA:los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier conicidencia con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

POV GWEN

-sin duda esto funcionara...-

Cortney:(fingiendo que su mochila esta atorada)

Gwen:-es hora de la accion- Cortney ¿nesesitas ayuda con tu mochila?

Cortney:(pensando) supongo que debo seguirle la corriente. Este... si

Gwen: Duncan ¿podrias ayudar a Cortney?

Duncan: ¿que? ¿y yo por que?

Gwen: porque Trent y yo ya tenemos ocupadas las manos con tantas maletas, ademas tu solo traes una maleta.

Trent:(pensando) creo que ya se lo que trata de hacer, bien entonces creo que tendre que ayudar. Ni te molestes Gwen, Dunca jamas podria hacer algo amable o caballeros

Duncan:(pensando) ¿que acaso todos estan confabulados?. Ya esta bien...-entonces Duncan tiro de la maleta y la saco con facilidad, pero cuando saco la mochila, a Duncan le gano el peso de la mochila y se callo el piso.- ¿pero...?¿Pero que demonios traes en tu maleta?¿bloques de cemento?,-entonces le estira la mano y le da la maleta a Cortney.

Cortney:a... esto...gracias.

-de repente se le subio el color a las mejillas y se sonrojo completamente, me sorprendi bastante aunque ya la habia visto sonrojada antes esta ves era por una razon mas especial, estaba feliz con lo que habia logrado, Duncan siendo un caballero con alguien es bastante raro, sin embargo, cualquiera sede ante la presion-

Trent:-volteo su mirada hacia a mi- oye... no se que tienes planeado hacer entre esos dos, pero te aseguro que si inbolucra las palabras Duncan y relacion amorosa no terminara muy bien.

Gwen: ¿que? ¿a que te refieres con esto?

Trent: es una larga historia solo confia en mi cuando te digo que Dunca no tiene mucha suerte cuando se trata de estas cosas.

Gwen: pues...-no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir- eso no pasara esta vez porque yo estoy aqui para cuidar de que todo salga perfecto.

Trent: bueno... si quieres intentarlo,te deseo buena suerte.- y en ese momento volteo la mirada hacia enfrente- ¡ehy! ¡Duncan! ¡me adelanto al dormitorio!

Duncan:¡¿que?!...no... esperame-entonces agarro su maleta y salio corriendo en la dirreccion a donde se habia ido Trent- ¡adios chicas!

Cortney:-en ese momento Cortney se quedo pensado por un pequeño rato y luego reacciono al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando- ...

Gwen:-le diriji una mirada picara- ¿entonces?...

Cortney:(se sonrojo de inmediato) entonces ¿que?

Gwen: ¿como que "que"? no me digas que no te sientes bien porque Duncan fue caballeroso contigo.

Cortney: -en ese momento se puso como un tomete bien maduro y antes de hablar tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta- yo..? ¿por que? mejor dejate de tonterias y vamos al dormitorio.

- y ahi estaba la Cortney orgullosa si no fuera por su orgullo hace mucho que ella misma le hubiera dicho directamente a Duncan lo que sentia, pero segun ella es el hombre el que debe dar el primer paso, pero ni modo asi es Cortney. Dejando eso de lado la cabaña de la entrada era gigante tenia un comedor bastante amplio y una cocina ademas de una sala donde habia una chimenea y encima de l chimenea una pantalla plana y para sentarse unos sillones de cuero que se veian bastante bien, Cortney y yo nos dirijimos a la cabaña que nos tocaba y cuando llegamos Cortney abrio la puerta y aunque la cabaña se veia pequeña por dentro era bastante bonita-

Gwen: wuauuuuu es bastante amplia

Cortney: si... es bastante pintoresca

Gwen:(pensando) taaaan humilde como siempre... -_-U

Cortney: ahora que recuerdo no dijo el profesor que alguien iba a pasar a entregarnos el horario.

Gwen: si... bueno quiza pase mas tarde, que tal si comenzamos a desempacar.

Cortney: esta bien...

-estabamos casi terminando de desempacar cuando alguien toco la puerta de la cabaña y Cortney fue a abrir-

Cortney: (abriendo la puerta) si, diga.

Harold: vengo a dejar el horario de las actividades.

Cortney: a si... gracias

-entonces Cortney cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi para leer el horario junto conmigo-

Gwen:mmm... aqui dice que saldremos a las 3 de la tarde para la ecurcion, recorreremos la montaña y un parte del bosque que bien.

Cortney: espera... ¿que hora es?

Gwen:-entonces mire al reloj de pared y dije- son las 8:05 ¿por?

Cortney: ¡aqui dice que la cena es a las 8:15! ¡y aun no terminamos de desempacar!

Gwen: no te preocupes... al regresar teminamos.

Cortney: ¡por ningun motivo dejare una tarea sin concluir para empezar otra!¡vamos apresurate y desempaca todo!

Gwen: ¡¿que dices?!

-Cortney me apresuro para temrinar de desempacar y luego fuimos corriendo a la cabaña grande para cenar, ¡pero ya eran las 8:30!, seguro que ya no alcanzabamos lugar, a veces de verdad que detesto su parte organizada y responsable, bueno al llegar efectivamente ya no habia un solo lugar pero, al fonde del comedor alguien nos hacia señas con las manos de que fueramos para alla, eran Duncan y Trent, al parecer nos habian apartado un lugar ¡que bien no tendria que comer de pie!, nos acercamos hacia los chicos y podia notar como Cortney se ponia mas y mas nerviosa, temia que por los nervios se le ocurriera evitar a Duncan y sentarse junto a Trent haci que me adelante un poco y me sente a lado de Trent, Cortney por supuesto se puso aun mas roja y no tuvo mas opcion que sentarse junto a el-

Trent:hola chicas, ¿por que llegaron tan tarde?

Gwen: este... nos retrasamos un poco al empacar.

Duncan: que ridicules ¿por que no lo dejaron para despues de cenar?

Gwen:-entonces diriji una mirada asesina hacia Cortney- a es cierto... como no se nos ocurrio.

Duncan: (recargando la cabeza sobre la mesa) ¡aaaaa! ¿donde esta la comida que me pudro del hambre? -entonces se levanto un poco para observar si ya venian los platos racargandose ligeramente en Cortney y por consiguiente Cortney se puso tan roja que empezo a soltar humor por las orejas-

Gwen:(pensando) a veces pienso que Cortney se tensa demasiado.

Duncan:(gritando)¡comida! ¡comida! ¡comida! ¡comida!(observando a lo lejos) o... aqui viene... la comida.

Trent:(preparando su lugar para comer y acercandose a Gwen para decirle algo al oido) ¿que tal vas con tu pequeño plan?

Gwen: ¿de que hablas?

Trent: (voltea a ver a Duncan que esta comiendo de la forma mas desordena posible y a Cortney que esta al borde del colapso)

Gwen: bueno... no se puede decir que bien, aun no se me ocurre nada.

Trent: no se que prentendes hacer,pero ya te dije que lo de Cortney y Duncan no funcionara...

Gwen: ¿y tu como estas tan seguro?

Trent: solo es un precentimiento.

Gwen: pues... yo voy hacer que es presentimiento desaparesca

-no sabia que significaba eso del precentimiento, y en ese momento recorde lo que dijo hacerca de que las palabras Duncan y Realacion amorosa no van juntas, pero como sea no tenia tiempo de estar pensando en los acertijos de Trent, tenia que buscar un lugar en donde concentrarme para pensar en que hacer, un lugar tranquilo... un lugar tranquilo...ya se, me diriji a las escaleras de la gran cabaña y subi hasta la azotea, era el lugar perfecto no habia ruido, solo la tranquilidad del bosque y las estrellas para pensar-

Gwen:(pensando) veamos... ¿que sera bueno pensar en este tipo de casos? ya se... me concentrare en ellos dos... Cortney y Dunca...Cortney y Dunca...Cortney y Dunca.. Cortney...Cortney...Duncan...Duncan...Duncan...Dun can...Duncan.

-en ese momento oí entrar a alguien por la puerta de la azotea, escuche como caminaba hacia el borde del techo y se recargo en el barandal de madera que rodeaba a esta yo estaba apoyada detras de unas cajas que estaban acomodadas en una de las orillas de la azotea, intente alsarme para ver de quien se trataba pero una de las cajas se deslizo hacia atras haciendo que cayera al piso- ¿te estas escondiendo de mi?- entonces reconoci la voz de aquella persona, esa persona por la cual estaba ahora mismo en la azotea.

Gwen:...este...¿hola?

Duncan:¿que estabas haciendo escondida detras de esas cajas?

Gwen: estaba... tratando de... pensar...

Dunca:(pensando)¿por que sera que suena terriblemente dudoso?.

Gwen: y...¿que haces aca arriba tambien?

Dunca: Trent me echo del cuarto

Gwen: ¿que?¿por que?

Duncan: porque tire accidentalmente su maleta por la ventana

Gwen:(pensando) ¿como tiras una maleta por la ventana por accidente?.A ya veo por eso estas aqui.

Duncan: siii... dudo que pueda entrar hasta que se quede dormido y supongo que luego entrare por el oyo en la ventana.

Gwen: ¿y si tableo la ventana?

Duncan: pues... cabo un tunel ¿que importa?

Gwen: valla que eres habil para meterte en un casa.

Duncan: por mi propia seguridad me niego a responder eso

Gwen: si claro como digas...*bostezo*...mmm... creo que ya deberia irme a mi cabaña.

Duncan: esta bien te vere mañana.

Gwen: si...pero ¿como salgo de aqui?

-mientras hablaba con Duncan me habia olvidado de que seguia entre las cajas que use para apoyarme-

Duncan: este... solo salta por arriba

Gwen: si, es cierto.

-entonces me subi a una de las cajas pero, creo que debi haber pisado mal porque en el momento que trater de bajar la parte de arriba de la caja se rompio haciendo que cayera para enfrente, ya en el "piso" la cabeza me daba vueltas creo que me habia golpeado con algo en el tobillo, pero al recuperarme casi por completo me di cuenta de que no estaba encima del frio y duro piso si no que algo calido y suave habia amortiguado mi caida, entonces levante ligeramente mi cabeza...-

POV DUNCAN

-mmm...¿que mierda?, no sabia como de repente termine en el suelo, sentia una especie de precion en mi pecho y abomen como si tuviera algo encima, de repente escuche que alguien se quejaba y levante la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, cuando me di cuenta de que Gwen se habia caido encima de mi la unica forma de la que alcanze a reaccionar fue gritando tremendamente alto y levantandome mas rapido de lo que es humanamente posible-

Gwen:(levantandose de inmediato)¡aaah!

Duncan:(raccionando de la misma manera)¡aaaah!

Gwen:(con la cara roja)esto... yo... lo lamento... fue un accidente...

Duncan:(de la misma manera en la que se encuentra Gwen)a... esto... si ... n-no te preocupes

Gwen:(corriendo hacia la entrada de la azotea y hablando increiblemente rapido) mejor me voy nos vemos mañana hasta pronto

-¿que?¿que es esta sensacion de presion que tengo en el pecho? sera... que me habre golpeado con algo o tal vez...neee solo estoy imaginando cosas.

POV GWEN

-¿que demonios se supone que fue eso? fue tremendamente incomodo, como pude ser tan torpe y tropezarme, y encima quedar en esa pocicion tan incomoda con Duncan, okey, calmate no sufras un ataque de panico por algo tan simple como esto, esto no significa nada, solo fue un accidente, pero sin embargo a pesar de que solo fue un accidente, se sintio completmente diferente a cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes...¡aaaaaah! no debo pensar en estas cosas, se supone que debo ayudarle a Cortney no estar pensando en estupideces, y aunque no pude pensar en nada mas para tratar de acercar a Duncan y Cortney mañana es la escurcion estoy segura de que se me ocurrira algo completamente genial-

BUENOOOOO GRACIAS POR LEER EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:

xandra19: gracias espero que sigas leyendo los capitulos


	3. Accidente: voy a¿morir?

PARA QUIENES LO ESPERABAN (Y TAMBIEN PARA QUIENES NO) EH AQUI EL ¡TERCER CAPITULO! DE ESTE FIC...¡DISFRUTENLO!

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

POV GWEN

-ya casi amanecia estaba durmiendo plasidamente en la cama de mi cabaña, hasta que empeze a escuchar algunos ruidos que venian del baño,pero no como suena, eran una especie de susurros, no me moleste en ver preferia seguir durmiendo ya que no habia podido dormir casi nada la noche anterior-

Courtney en el baño:no...no...no este no ...

Gwen:(pensando) me pregunto que estara haciendo...

-segui durmiendo hasta que ...-

Courtney: ¡aaaaaaaaah!

Gwen:(callendose al piso)¿que mier...?-me diriji al baño para ver que habia pasado a ver por que Courtney habia gritado de esa forma-¿QUE PASA?¿POR QUE GRITAS?

Courtney: ¡hay una cucaracha en la pared!

Gwen:¿que dijiste?

Courtney: ¡que hay una cucaracha en la pared!

Gwen:(-_-) ¿me despertaste por una estupida cucaracha?

Courtney:noooo...te desperte por esa cosa cruel.

Gwen: ¿es en serio?...no puede ser.-asi que me hacerque a la cucaracha tome mi zapato y la aplaste, creo que a Courtney le dio asco hasta que la aplastara dado que cuando sali del baño tenia una cara de asco, estaba a punto de volverme a acostar pero de repente Courtney me hablo-

Courtney:¡ah!...¡espera Gwen!

Gwen: y ahora que ¿una hormiga?

Courtney:no...¿me podrias ayudar a escojer que ponerme?

Gwen:¿para que?

Courtney: esque no me decido por un atuendo

Gwen: ashh... ponte lo que sea, ¿que mas da?

Courtney: es que vamos a ir a la escurcion y que tal.. si me toca con Duncan...

Gwen:(cayendo al piso)-cuando escuche esas palabras senti que un escalofrio recorria mi nuca, no solo estaba el echo de que cuando se trata de Duncan Courtney tarda mas de 3 horas en poder escoger un atuendo que le guste, si no que no pude evitar recordar el incidente de ayer en la noche, razon por la cual no pude dormir. No podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, pero a pesar de todo esto no podia decirle que no a Courtney ya que prometi ayudarle con... bueno el-

Gwen:(aun en piso)

Courtney:¿gwen te encuentras bien?

Gwen:-cuando me hablo me saco de mis pensamientos- a... esto... si

Courtney:entonces...¿me ayudas?

Gwen:(levantandose rapidamente del piso) claro...

-me bañe y cambie yo primero si no cuando terminaramos de escoger el atuendo de Courtney no me daria Tiempo de vestirme. Courtney empezo a ponerse uno atuendos cerrados, luego mas ligeros y asi diferentes tipos, mi papel en esto era mas bien quedarme sentada y ponerle atencion a Courtney sobre porque ese atuendo que ELLA se puso no era el en serio,porque se lo pone si no le gusta, bueno como sea pasaron 4 horas para que al fin se decidiera por un ponerse un short color cafe, una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco que le llegaba abajo de la cintura de color verde-grisaseo y unos tenis grises, siii...la ropa de Courtney suele ser algo apagada,bueno yo no puede hablar maravillas de mi ropa, solo me puse un pantalon negro,blusa negra con morado y unos tenis negros,cuando Courtney se termino de cambiar fuimos a la cafeteria porque ya casi era hora de desayunar y yo ya tenia hambre-

Gwen:(ya en la cafeteria)¡Tengo habreeee!

Courtney:ya esta bien, deja de quejarte ya viene la comida.

Gwen: ¡que bien!

Courtney: por cierto...¿donde estaran los chicos?

Gwen: ¿eh?...(volteando su cabeza de lado a lado) es cierto...¿que raro que no esten por aqui?

Courtney:(decepcionada)mmmm...

Gwen: a...esto...¡pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto vendran!

Courtney:-ella se quedo mirando la mesa cuando de pronto

-estaba a punto de empezar a comer cuando de repente oi que alguien nos hablaba-

Trent:¡buenos dias chicas!

Gwen:-me levante para saludarlos-¡hola chi...! -entonces vi a Dunca y no pude evitar sentir el escalofrio recorrer toda mi espalda-

Trent: hola Gwen, hola Courtney.(se sento a lado de Gwen)

Duncan:(sentadose a lado de Trent) hola...

Courtney:(se sonrojo levemente) hola Duncan...

-en ese momento mi cabeza daba vueltas no podia dejar de pensar en aquel momento, quiza Duncan por eso estaba asi, quiza el tambien recordo ese momento, ahy no,ahy no esto esta mal-

Trent:(sonriendo) Perdonen a Duncan esque esta de mal humor porque anoche tuvo que estar hasta tarde fuera de la cabaña.

Courtney: ¿Que dices?

Trent: solo dire que me quede dormido y por accidente cerre la puerta con seguro.

Gwen:(pensando) asi que era por eso que esta asi de serio.

Trent:si... y luego desperte para ir al baño y le abri la puerta

Gwen:pense que podias entrar por la ventana.

Duncan: tableo la ventana rota y cerro las demas con seguro (*nota: estas ventanas tienen una especie de puerta de madera en la pared que se puede cerrar para cubrir la ventana)

Courtney: bueno...estoy segura de que fue accidente(volteando la mirada hacia donde esta Trent) creo que debes tener el sueño bastante pesado para no haber oido a Duncan

Trent: eh... si algo asi.

Duncan:(-_-)(susurrando) no es cierto solo me dejo entrar despues de que le suplique porque me estaba muriendo de frio.

Gwen:(°_°)U este... mejor comamos

Duncan:por cierto ¿donde esta nuestra comida?

Courtney: este... no te preocupes yo ire a decirle a la cocinera

Trent:gracias Courtney

Courtney:no...no te preocupes(se levanta y se va a la cocina)

-parecia que Duncan ni siquiera se acordaba de nuestro encuentro de anoche, creo que yo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, despues de todo solo fue un accidente. en fin despues de terminar de desayunar volvimos a las cabañas por las cosas que nesesitabamos para la escurcion y fuimos a un lugar especifico cerca del bosque, donde el maestro nos dio algunas indicaciones-

Maestro: Juntense en grupos de cuatro personas y un representante de cada equipo venga a tomar un mapa. Deben seguirlo al pie de la letra para no perderse no tomen otro camino que no este marcado aqui...

Gwen:(dirijiendose a Courtney) no te parece que el maestro, esta exagerando un poco en cuanto a las precauciones.

Courtney: creo que se preocupa un pococ ya que no ira ningun maestro con nosotros.

Gwen:(pensando) bueno tal vez sea cierto.

Maestro: ...tienen 20 minutos para reunirse en equipos y venir por su mapa.

Gwen:¡ehy! ¿que te parece si nos reunimos con los chicos?

Courtney: ¿¡ah?!...digo...si claro como tu quieras.

Gwen:(°.°)U entonces les dire.(volteando la mirada)¡ehyyyy! ¡chicos!

Duncan: ¿y ahora que quieres?

Gwen: esta bien si somos un equipo.

Trent: por mi esta bien...

Duncan: ñeee... a mi me da igual.

Gwen: entonces esta dicho, seremos un equipo.

-despues de formar el equipo yo tuve que ir por el mapa, donde el profesor nos aclaro al pie de la letra que siguieramos los caminos indicados, en serio en cualquier momento le va dar un ataque de panico y va salir tras nosotros con un carrito de supermercado para echarnos a todos y regresar a las cabañas...bueno no creo que eso pase pero en fin, tome el mapa y me diriji con los demas-

Gwen: aqui esta el mapa.

Trent: haber dejame verlo.

Gwen: Ten...-nos quedamos viendo el mapa un rato-

Trent: Entonces tenemos que ir por este camino subir la montaña, entrar a esta cueva de aqui y luego regresar.

Gwen: suena bastante facil.

Duncan: si es facil pero hay que caminar.

Trent: puedes dejar de quejarte.

Courtney: oh...oh... creo que se a donde va esto.

Gwen: bueno sera mejor que vallamos llendonos.

-en realidad intervine para que no se pusieran a pelear, empezamos a caminar y fuimos por el camino que estaba marcado, caminamos como por 45 minutos hasta que no encaopntrabamos el siguiente camoni que marcaba el mapa-

Courtney: el camino deberia estar aqui

Duncan: si estaria aqui si estuvieramos en el camino correcto

Trent: ¡estamos en el camino correcto!

Duncan: siii... claro por eso vemos tan cerca la estupida montaña, aceptalo ESTAMOS PERDIDOS

Trent: ya te dije que no estamos perdidos

Courtney: no estarimos en esta situacion si me dejaras ver el mapa.

-yo me mantuve a distancia no queria estar envuelta en una pelea que no iva a tener ningun resultado-

Gwen:este...oigan...(pensando) no tiene caso ellos estan ocupados discutiendo, esto veamos se supone que tenemos que dirijirnos a subir una montaña pero no tenemos camino.

-estaba tratando de observar mas alla de lo arboles intentando ver algun camino o montaña que se pareciera a la del mapa, pero me era imposible dado que los arboles cubrian casi todo el panorama, entonces se me ocurrio que si subia a un arbol podria ver mas alla de lo que los arboles me permitian. Deje totalmente de lado la pelea entonces comence a subir, cuando llegue hasta arriba pude observar una montaña y pude ver a algo que se movia y supuse que eran personas-

Gwen:(mirando hacia abajo) ¡oigan chicos!

Duncan: pues yo no tengo la culpa de que tu mama...(se callo)

Trent: ¿que?

Courtney:¿que pasa Duncan?

Duncan: ¿escucharon eso?

Trent: ¿que cosa?

Courtney: un momento...¿donde esta Gwen?

Gwen:(alzando la mano)¡ehy chicos! ¡por aqui!

Duncan:(volteando hacia arriba)¿que haces hay?¿bajate antes de que caigas?

Trent: Gwen ¡bajate!

-vi que estaban realmente preocupados asi que comence a bajar, cuando toque el piso con mi pie derecho senti como una especie de dolor pequeño, cuando lo mire recorde anoche me habia golpeado el tobillo con una caja, lo ignore porque pense que olo era un dolor pequeño, ya se me pasaria mas al rato-

Trent: ¿por que hiciste eso?

Gwen: para poder ver la montaña, esta en aquella direccion no se si encontremos un camino pero al menos podriamos encontral la montaña y buscar desde ahy.

Courtney: esta bien eso es buena idea.

Trent: entonces vallamos ¿dijiste que es por alla?

Gwen: si

-entonces partimos hacia donde vi que estaba la montaña, y efectivamente encontramos un camino y comenzamos a seguirlo el camino conducia hacia una montaña estaba algo inclinado asi que era mas cansando que ir en linea recta-

Duncan: aaaaaaah, ¿cuanto falta para que terminemos de subir la estupida montaña?

Trent: todavia falta un rato asi que mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando

Duncan: ademas para que hacemos esto, de todas formas tendremos que regresar

Courtney: el maestro dijo que habia algo hasta la sima de la montaña que teniamos que llevar para confirmar que hallamos subido.

Duncan: ¡aaaaah! esto no puede ser

Gwen: ¿quieres tranquilizarte? con quejarte no vas a lograr nada

Duncan:(con cara de resignacion)

Trent: valla es un milagro que hallas cerrado la boca

Duncan: ¡quien deberia cerrar la boca es otra persona!

Trent: ja...claro, ¡porque a diferencia de ti yo si digo cosas con sentido!

Duncan: ¡tu fuiste el idiota que hizo que nos perdieramos!

Gwen: ehy chicos tenemos que seguir...

Trent: ¡no es mi culpa que no sepas seguir ordenes!

Duncan: ¡pues tu tienes una horientacion de la mierda!

Trent: ¿a si?..pues...pues... al menos yo tengo padres!

Gwen:¡TRENT!

Duncan: ¡suficiente!

-entonces en ese momento Duncan se acerco a el rapuidamente y lo golpeo directamente en la cara lanzandolo a la pared-

Gwen:¡Duncan basta ya!

Courtney: oigan... chicos...

Gwen: ¡Estoy segura de que Trent no pensaba en lo que decia!

Duncan: claaarooo...¿hay algun momento en el que no este de su parte?

Gwen: ¡yo no estoy del lado de nadie!

Trent: espera Gwen...(dirijiendose a Duncan) si pelea quieres pelea tendras

Duncan: al fin te comportas como hombre...

-en ese momento le tiro un golpe a Dunca que le hizo quedar cerca de la orilla y creo que Duncan no pudo mantener el equilibrio y callo para atras, osea... CALLO DE LA ORILLA DEL PRECIPICIO-

Courtney:¡DUNCAN!

-no pense en nada solo corri y trate de agarrarlo pero solo alcanze de tomarlo de su camisa y me gano el peso de su cuerpo cuando senti que alguien me agarro, ERA COURTNEY, pero a ella tambien le gano el peso-

Gwen: ¡Courtney!

-entonces en ese momento los tres ibamos en caida libre hacia el precipicio lo unico que alcanze a ver era a Trent corriendo en nuestra direccion tratando de agarrar la mano de Courtney pero caimos primero...-

Gwen:(pensando) ¿que...? no... no puede ser... esto debe ser un sueño... no puede ser que este callendo...no puedo creer que este a punto de...morir.

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ES MAS LARGO QUE OTROS MAS QUE NADA PORQUE YA NO QUERIA RETRASAR MAS ESTE ¿EVENTO? QUE POR SUPUESTO LE DA EL NOMBRE AL FIC UNA DISCULPA POR ADELANTADO SI A IDO ALGO LENTO PERO LO SIGUIENTE YA ES LA PARTE BUENA ASI QUE... ¡SIGAN LEYENDO!

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:

Carliithaax3: NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO DEJARE A LA MITAD.


	4. Accidente: algo roto

HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA A TODOS, SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO AL FIN SUBIO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LO SIENTO ES QUE FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y A MI MAMA SE LE OCURIO LA GRANDIOSA IDEA DE PONERME UÑAS POSTIZAS Y COMO SABRAN NO PODIA ESCRIBIR EN EL TECLADO Y HASTA AYER SE ME CAYERON Y YA PUDE ESCRIBIR.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

POV GWEN

-Esto...esto no puede ser, no puedo creer que esté a punto de...¿morir?- pensaba yo mientras me dirigía a lo que posiblemente seria mi fin-

-¡ehy! ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! ¡despierta!-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que me gritaba desesperadamente-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen vamos no te dejes vencer tan facilmente!-al oir eso

reconoci aquella voz que me llamaba, entonces empece a abrir los ojos sentia al picoso en mi espalda pero a la ves bastante suave-

-mmm...¿q-que pasa?-dije mientras abria los ojos-

-¡Gwen!-dijeron al unisono dos voces que hicieron que rapidamente reaccionara-¡Gwen! ¿te encuetras bien?-pregunto una persona a mi lado-

-¿Courtney?-dije desconsertada no recordaba nada-¿Duncan? ¿q..que paso?-

-¿Como que qué paso? ¿no lo recuerdas? caimos del presipisio- dijo Courtney tomado mi mano- ¿te encuentras bien?-la manos de Courtney temblaban demasiado como sihiciera mucho frio-

-A... si no te preocupes no me paso nada- le dije mientras me paraba lenta y cuidadosamente- ves... estoy bien-

-aaaa...-Courtney solto un suspiro enorme como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima- menos mal-

-es lo bueno de tenr la cabeza dura como piedra- dijo Duncan desviando la mirada-

-Callate. Mejor piensa en como demonios vamos a subir-le dije algo enfadada-

-Pues con una espantada y la otra mandona que mas me queda- dijo en forma burlona, pensaba en responderle pero hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo asi que solo voltee

la mirada hacia Courtney- veamos...escalar seria peligroso ademas de que no sabemos si realmente funcionara, no creo que el cabeza de aire nos escuche desde aqui...asi que supongo que tendremos que buscar un camino para volver-

-me parece bien ¿y a ti?- dije volteando a ver a Courtney-

-si esta bien- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

-¿no te lastimaste al caer?¿si puedes caminar?-dije para sersiorarme de que todo andaba bien.

-no me pasó nada, sólo me raspe las rodillas, pero no te preocupes no me duele mucho-dijo cubriéndose la rodillas

-vamos tenemos que irnos, antes de que se haga de noche- dijo Duncan empezando a caminar

Tenía que empezar a poner más empeño en la promesa que le hice a Courtney, tenía que pensar en grandes ideas que surtieran efecto y pronto.

-¡espera Duncan! No podemos arriesgarnos a que Courtney camine con las piernas lastimadas y después te sienta peor y ya no pueda caminar-dije mirando a Duncan

-¿ashhh… Que se te ocurre? –en ese momento observe la cara de Duncan algo molesta creo que el en verdad quería irse de ahí cuanto antes

-bueno… Que tal si la cargas en tu espalda-en ese momento Duncan tenía la cara más extraña que hubiera visto en este mundo era una cara entre enojo y tristeza

-¡¿Qué dices?! -dijo Duncan

-¡ya no seas llorón!-Dije gritándole, aunque creo que Courtney estaba tan nerviosa que se puso totalmente roja y empezó tartamudear

-este es … No … No te- decía Courtney pero le interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar

-¡no! Courtney no podemos arriesgarnos a que te lastimes-entonces voltee la mirada hacia Duncan y le dije-¡así que no seas llorón y apúrate!-Le ordene a Duncan

Creo que Duncan de verdad creyó que Courtney estaba lastimada porque se agachó le hizo una seña con la mano para que se subiera a su espalda y luego se levantó para seguir caminando

-¡vamos!-Dijo Duncan empezando a caminar

Entonces comencé a seguirlo pero en cuanto di el primer paso sentí como sí un calambre extremadamente doloroso recorriera desde mi pie hasta mi espalda, en ese momento caí al suelo no podía mover mi pierna derecha mi pie estaba completamente paralizado, me di cuenta que era el mismo pie donde me había golpeado la noche anterior seguramente me lastimé aún más cuando caimos

-¡ehy! ¿qué pasa?-Gritó Duncan desde más adelante

Sí les decía que no podía caminar Courtney y Duncan se preocuparían, sin contar que mi plan ya no funcionaria es más empeoraría las cosas

-este … ¡no, no pasa nada, sólo me estoy atando el zapato!-Esa fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, tenía que aguantar un poco, no podríamos estar tan lejos del campamento

-apúrate, sí no quieres quedarte atrás-dijo Duncan mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el frente

Entonces me paré, me puse lo más derecha posible para no lastimar más mi pie, no habíamos caminado demasiado cuando comenzó a dolerme aún más el pie, me detenía constantemente a recargarme en un árbol.

-¿qué pasa? Te estás deteniendo a cada rato, se supone que estoy cargando a Courtney porque nos retrasaría

-lo siento… Ustedes avancen no se preocupen-no podía retrasarlos tanto pero de verdad que me dolía el pie, sin contar que Duncan caminaba demasiado rápido, sin contar que creo que estábamos perdidos.

-esto… no es por dar mala suerte… pero ¿ no crees que estamos perdidos?...-dijo Courtney aferrándose a la espalda de Duncan

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Grito Duncan mientras caminaba un poco mas rápido y con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Dunc…- estaba a punto de decirle a Duncan que caminara más despacio, pero si le decía me preguntaría el porqué y entonces tendría que decirle y todo mi plan se iria al demonio.

-¿eh?... ¿me hablaste Gwen?-dijo mientras giraba su cabeza, entonces rápidamente me solté del árbol en el que estaba recargada.

-¡no!-movi mi cabeza en forma de negación, pero parece que no me creyo porque me miro con una cara extraña. En fin seguimos caminando hasta que…

-¡aaaaah!-

-Te dije que estábamos perdidos-dijo Courtney bajándose de la espalda de Duncan

-claro que…-

-ni se te ocurra decir que no porque es cierto-dijo Courtney regañando a Duncan por no hacerle caso.

-este… creo que…-trate de hablar pero Courtney me interrumpió

-no Gwen. Es suficiente nos detenemos a descansar- dijo Courtney mientras se sentaba en el piso

-¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso, que tal si…-decía Duncan antes de ser interrumpido por Courtney

-¿se hace de noche? Solo mira al cielo esta oscuro- en ese momento Duncan miro al cielo y abrió sus ojos hasta no poder mas parece que no se había dado cuenta de que se había echo de noche, bueno debo admitir que yo tampoco me di cuenta estaba muy ocupada tratando de impedir que se me cayeran los pies.

-¡pero …que..!-reacciono Duncan mientras alzaba un poco las manos

-¿lo ves?, ya no podemos ver nada y si intentamos seguir caminando solo terminaremos perdiéndonos mas – se notaba a kilómetros que Courtney había cambiado de su carácter tímido que suele tener con Duncan a su carácter de siempre, creo que más bien trataba de hacer que Duncan descansara un poco de cargarla

-está bien… supongo que tienes razón-dijo Duncan también sentándose en el piso

-oigan si nos vamos a quedar aquí será mejor que vaya a juntar un poco de madera-dije apenas manteniéndome en pie

-¿estás segura no quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Duncan levantándose

-no, no te preocupes estoy bien-eso decía pero en cuanto me voltee empecé a caminar rápidamente apoyándome en todo lo que me encontraba, solo quería alejarme un poco para poder revisarme el pie y comencé a pensar-_duele…como duele necesito hallar un lugar donde sentarme y que halla algo de luz para poder ver mi pierna- _ en ese momento alcance a ver un pequeño lugar iluminado donde había una roca-¡eso es ¡-me dirigí lo mas rápido que mi pie me lo permitía me senté y doble mi pantalón hacia arriba para poder ver mi pie- ¡oh mi Dios!-estaba morado e inchado y de algunas partes salía sangre y de otras pus-¡hay no esto esta muy mal! ¿y ahora que hago?- pensé por unos momentos hasta que se me ocurrió arrancar un pedazo de mi pantalón de mi pierna izquierda, entonces comencé a limpiar la herida y luego la envolví con el reverso de la tela- *suspiro* espero que con eso sea suficiente ...-entonces voltee la mirada hacia arriba- mmm…ahora que lo pienso, sin querer deje solos a Duncan y a Courtney, bueno supongo que los dejare solos un rato mas-entonces me quede hay un rato en silencio hasta que

-¡Gwen!-cuando oí esa voz me desdoble el pantalón para cubrir la herida-¡Gwe…!-entonces volteo la cabeza hacia mi-¿Gwen?...¡Gwen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-esto… esque no encontré madera y me senté a descansar-

-ah-su cara no parecía estar convencida creo que sabia que algo malo estaba pasando

-yyyy…¿Qué haces aquí?-en ese momento fue como si se espantara y de repente volteo la mirada para otro lado.

-Cour…Courtney se preocupo de que te hubiera pasado algo y me dijo que viniera a buscarte-

-aaaaa bueno supongo que eso es típico de Courtney-

-este… oye creo que deberíamos irnos ya de nuevo con Courtney, necesitamos descansar-

-a si claro…-entonces nos fuimos de regreso con Courtney.

-a ya regresaron, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que les hubiera pasado algo-eso sono algo raro dado que Duncan había dicho que Courtney se habia preocupado desde antes

-sera mejor que durmamos mañana tenemos que encontrar el camino de regreso antes de que anochesca no pienso pasar otra noche aquí-

-si ya vale- dije mientras me acostaba con cuidado en el suelo

BUENO ESTO SERIA TODO DEL CAPITULO NUUUUUMEEEEROOOOO CUATROOOO YA PROMETO NO VOLVERME A TARDAR TANTO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO (O ESO ESPERO ¬¬) BUENO COMO SEA UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA:

GothicgirlGXD: gracias por los consejos

LolaRivero: no te preocupes no lo dejare a la mitad solo por esta vez me atrase un poco pero ya no volverá a pasar, en realida no tengo un horario especifico para subirlos solo los subo cuando me viene la inspiración


	5. Accidente: una llegada amarga

**Holaaaaaa a todos eh aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic, como lo prometi, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados si no a sus respectivos dueños.**

POV TRENT

-ya casi llego al campamento falta poco, ¿Cómo es posible que ya sea de noche?, espero que Gwen, Duncan y Courtney hayan llegado ya al campamento-

-Maestro, ahí esta Trent- grito una chica señalándome con su mano.

-¡que bueno que esta bien!-dijo corriendo hacia mi-¡¿dime inmediatamente por qué llegas a esta hora d ela noche?!...-entonces volteo para los lados-¿y donde están tus compañeros de equipo?-en cuanto termino de hablar le dije-

-no lo se…-entonces puso una cara enojada, creo que pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no sabia como decirle entonces…solo lo dije- ¡ellos cayeron desde un barranco!-en ese momento los ojos del maestro se abrieron como platos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡de qué demonios estas hablando?!-

- es cierto, intente verlos desde arriba pero no pude ver nada-

-¡esto no puede ser! ¡tres niños perdidos! Tengo…¡tengo que salir a buscarlos ahora mismo!-en ese momento el dueño del campamento llego

-no creo que eso sea prudente en este momento-dijo tratando de tranquilizar al maestro

-¿¡que?! ¿pero que esta diciendo? Alguno de ellos podría estar lastimado-dijo el maestro dirijiendose al dueño.

-ya lo sé, pero en este momento es de noche, no se puede ver nada dentro del bosque, y en vez de encontrarlos podrías terminar perdiéndote también, lo mejor será salir en la mañana cuando ya haya amanecido, por ahora trate de tranquilizarse-

-esta..esta bien-

-vamos…inhala…exhala… inhala…exhala…-en ese momento todos nos quedamos viendo extrañados al maestro y al dueño-

-bueno vallamos todos a dormir-dijo el dueño dirigiéndose a la puerta

-vamos Trent-dijo un chico que se me acerco, antes de irme solo diriji mi mirada al bosque y pensé- _por favor que estén bien-_

POV GWEN

-estaba acostada en el piso, sorprendentemente no tenia tanto frio y mi pie casi no me dolia pero tenia algo de sueño estaba dormida hasta que un pequeño rayo de luz me despertó, entonces abri los ojos lentamente-*bostezo* -me talle los ojos un poco- que mala noche…-

-con que también pasaste mala noche- cuando oi esa voz masculina voltee de inmediato.

-¿ah?... si, casi no dormi nada-

-jejeje… bueno parece que Courtney se acomodo bastante bien en el piso-entonces volteamos a ver a Courtney –

-este… Gwen…-entonces voltee a ver a Duncan y me di cuenta de que tenia una cara realmente seria-

-¿Qué sucede Duncan?-

-hay algo que quiero decirte…- cuando dijo esas palabras me puse tan nerviosa que el color se me subió a las meguillas

-¿qu-que cosa?- en ese momento comenzó a acercarse demasiado y puso su mano en mi mejilla mi corazón latia a mas de 1000 por hora, entonces puso su mano en mi mejilla-

-yo…-sentia que me iva a morir y entonces ¡DESPERTE!-¡ah!-todo habia sido un sueño-_**pero que clase de sueño habia sido ese, no, mas bien habia sido una pesadilla como podía soñar con algo asi sabiendo que a Courtney le gusta Duncan como podía pensar en algo asi**__- _entonces puse las manos sobre mi cabeza y comencé a moverla de lado a lado tratando de olvidar lo que habia soñado.

POV DUNCAN

-estaba durmiendo pasificamente hasta que empeze a escuchar ruidos extraños-mmm…-lo que me despertó y cuando abri los ojos vi a Gwen sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado-

-olvida… olvida…olvida…-al parecer estaba balbuceando algo realmente no entendía nada, quizá tuvo una pesadilla-

-¿Gwen?-entonces se detuvo y abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-este…yo…estaba…-se vei cansanda como si no hubiera podido dormir, bueno quien podría dormir en un piso de tierra pero aun asi-

¿tuviste una pesadilla?-en ese momento su cara se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba-

-¡no! ..este…yo…trataba de espantar un mosquito-por la forma en que lo decía no me convenció al cien porciento.

-siiii…como digas-en realidad me parecía bastante extraño la forma en la que estaba actuando Gwen últimamente pero Gwen no es una de aquellas personas a las que les preguntas que les pasa y te lo dicen tan fácilmente tal vez por que no le gusta preocupar a las personas o… ¿Qué se yo?-

-ammm….¿que sucede?-cuando escuchamos esa voz ambos volteamos.

-este… nada solo estábamos hablando-dijo Gwen

-okeeeey…-Courtney seguía algo adormilada aunque considerando todo creo que ella fue la que mejor durmió de los tres-

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos-dije levantándome

POV GWEN

-si creo que debemos irnos ya-aun estaba algo adormilada y sobre todo avergonzada de lo que habia soñado pero creo que Duncan tenía razón, había que irnos cuanto antes no podíamos arriesgarnos a pasar otra noche fuera del campamento-

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado- se que es cruel de decir pero Courtney de verdad Courtney es algo insoportable por las mañanas-

-ooooo claro no hemos comido y que te gustaría una pizza de tierra o panqueques de rocas…o ya se que tal si mejor dejas de decir cosas que no tienen sentido y ya no vamos- creo que Duncan tampoco estaba de humor.

-ja ja muy gracioso- le dijo Courtney a Duncan mientras le hacia muecas, en estos momento dudo que siquiera Courtney piense que Duncan es lindo, en realidad es algo complicado ya que Courtney suele tener un carácter algo…difícil y a veces cambia rotundamente.

-oigan ya dejen de pelear será mejor que nos vallamos no quiero pasar otra noche durmiendo en el piso-no se me ocurria otra cosa para calmarlos-¿Cómo te sientes Courtney?

-estoy bien no te preocupes Gwen ya puedo caminar-bueno en realidad siempre pudo caminar solo quería que ella y Duncan se acercaran mas

-bueno si la princesa gusta irse…-dijo Duncan señalando hacia adelante

-ya está bien, vámonos- dije empezando a caminar, en realidad me dolía un poco menos el pie creo que el medio limpiármelo y vendármelo ayudo a que no se pusiera peor pero aun teníamos que encontrar el camino de regreso, estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que…-

-¡miren eso!-dijo Duncan corriendo y señalando hacia enfrente

-¿y ahora que?- dijo Courtney en tono molesto-Gwen será mejor que te apresures si no quieres quedarte atrás- dijo Courtney deteniéndose unos momentos para esperarme

-si… no te preocupes… tu sigue adelante-no quería que Courtney se quedara atrás por mi culpa, estaba realmente cansada, no podía pisar con mi pie derecho al principio no me dolia pero después de un rato de caminar empezó a punsar y a dolerme incluso mas que ayer-

-Duncan tiene razón al estar preocupado por ti, estas comportándote algo extraña, generalmente sueles tener más condición física- bueno si supieran que no puedo caminar un momento… ¿Duncan? El mismo Duncan que conozco preocupándose por alguien que no sea el, bueno supongo que hasta el mas frio tiene un lado amable –incluso cuando te fuiste a buscar ramas estaba tan preocupado que salió a buscarte casi de inmediato-

-espera…¿Qué? ¿no fuiste tu quien le dijo que saliera a buscarme?-dijo algo extrañada

-no, yo le dije que sabias cuidarte y que no se preocupara- entonces Courtney no era la que estaba preocupada si no Duncan, me quede un rato pensando en eso y creo que Courtney se dio cuenta de eso – oye pero no te vayas a emocionar recuerda que a mi me gusta y que tu prometiste ayudarme.

-si no te preocupes a mi nunca me gustaría Duncan- solo me extraño un poco que se preocupara de esa manera-

-¡ehy chicas!¡miren lo que encontré!-grito Duncan desde donde estaba, entonces Courtney corrió hacia donde el estaba gritándome que me apresurara.

-¿Qué encontraste?- dijo Courtney acercándose a Duncan

-mira…-

-¿Qué?-

-oigan… que… ¿que fue lo que encontraste Duncan?-dije con voz entre cortada, entonces mire para abajo – que bien encontraste un camino-

-gracias Gwen, al menos alguien si se da cuenta de lo obvio-dijo Duncan empezando a caminar, se le veía de mejor humor creo que el encontrar un camino de tierra era una oportunidad de encontrar el camino de regreso-

-¿Cómo iva a saber que era un camino lo que habías encontrado?-

-o perdona entonces que es lo que estábamos buscando para regresar al campamento-dijo Duncan en tono burlon

-ehy basta solo sigamos caminando- ellos al parecer no podían parar de pelea, seguimos caminando debimos estar caminando unas 3 horas por el mismo camino y mi pie estaba casi paralizado en cada árbol que pasaba tenía que apoyarme en él para no caerme o tropezar de pronto sentí demasiado calor y mi cara casi estaba en llamas me dolia mucho mi cabeza, pensé que quizá seria por que no habia tomado agua así que segui caminando cuando ya habíamos caminado unas 5 horas el sol estaba mas fuerte que nunca y yo sentía como un pequeño escalofrió subía por mi espalda empeze a sudar mucho, trataba de caminar atrás de Duncan y Courtney par auq e no se dieran cuentan de cómo estaba y cada vez que volteaban me enderezaba e intentaba hablar lo mas cuerda posible pero sentía como si ya no pudiera permanecer mas parada.

-mmm… ya no puedo ver para donde ir- dijo Duncan mientras trataba de ver por encima de los arboles

-no se ve nada con todos estos arboles aquí- dijo Courtney –Gwen que tal si tratas de subir al árbol- cuando dijo eso me puse nerviosa no podía escalar el árbol con el pie asi

-este… preferiría no hacerlo es que… estoy muy cansanda- cuando dije eso Duncan se me quedo mirando

-esta bien yo tratare de subir- dijo Courtney entonces comenzó a subir el árbol hasta que llego a una rama-

-¿y? ¿puedes ver algo?- grito Duncan mirando hacia arriba

-no… intentare subir mas-entonces comenzó a subir mas

-esta bien…- le dijo Duncan, pero en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en el pie inútilmente trate de mantenerme en pie y lo único que pude hacer para no caer fue tambalearme hasta un árbol-

-tsk…au- me dolia mucho pero no quería alzar la voz, pero eso también no sirvió de nada dado que Duncan se dio cuenta de todo-

-¡Gwen!-corrio a mi lado- ¿¡que sucede!?-no podía preocuparlo ni a el ni a Courtney ya estando tan cerca de poder hallar el campamento

-nada…solo me dio un esguince-

-estas mintiendo, desde que nos perdimos estas actuando muy extraño-dijo Duncan acercándose aun mas a mi-¿Qué te pasa?¿te lastimaste no es cierto?¿Gwen? ¡Respondeme!- Duncan sonaba realmente desesperado pero si le decía se preocuparía aun mas pero…

-¡no!-

-Gwen…porfavor- entonces voltee a ver su cara, se veía tan preocupado, tan cansado, estaba a punto de decirle lo de mi pie…

-yo…-entonces en ese momento

-¡Duncan! ¡Gwen! Pude ver el campamento esta prácticamente a unos pasos, ¡vamos síganme!- Entonces Courtney tiro del brazo de Duncan y salió corriendo

-Espe…-antes de que Duncan pudiera terminar de hablar se fueron, entonces comencé a seguirlos ya no me importaba tanto mi pie y comencé a correr solo pensaba en llegar al campamento-

-¡vamos estamos muy cerca!-grito Courtney emocionada entonces salimos de entre los árboles y ahí estaba la casa principal del campamento, en cuanto la vi sentí un gran alivio pero volvi a sentir el dolor pero simplemente ya no me importaba-¡ahí esta! ¡vamos Duncan, Gwen!-entonces Courtney se dirijio a la entrada y solo pude escuchar una voz que decía

-¡maestro! ¡maestro! ¡Gwen, Courtney y Duncan volvieron!- entonces nos dirigimos a la entrada principal Courtney la abrió, entraron pero en cuanto di el primer paso para entrar… todo se nublo, se torno oscuro, lo ultimo que hoy fue una voz que gritaba-

-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!- y luego todo no escuche nada, se volvió oscuro, todo se torno…negro…

**BUENOOOOOOO…LE DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ POR AHORA, MUAJAJAJAJAJA. TAL VEZ ME TARDE UN POCO MAS CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA QUE YA COMENZE CON LA ESCUELA Y PUES ESTA ALGO PESADO EN LO QUE ME ACOSTUMBRO JEJEJEJEJE XD. Y EH AQUÍ LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN…..ESCENAS DE DESNUDOS… DIGO DIGO SALUDOS ESPECIALES:**

Kiara00: claro que lo continuare, espera el siguiente capitulo

Carliithaax3: nunca dejaría una de mis creaciones a la mitad

xandra19: gracias por las felicitaciones


	6. Accidente: ¿amigos?

**HOLAAAAA TODOS, PARA TODOS LOS QUE LO ESPERABAN Y PARA LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN EH AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC, **_**UNA COSA LAS PALABRAS ESCRITAS EN NEGRITAS Y CURSIVA SON PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERNAJE QUE ESTA NARRANDO**_**, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS EH AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO…**

POV GWEN

-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!- fue lo último que oí antes de que todo se tornara oscuro no sabía que había pasado solo escuchaba algunos balbuceos muy cerca de mi solo podía distinguir mi nombre-Gwen..p..e..s..d..p…ta..Gwen-era todo lo que entendía de todos los balbuceos que oía solo podía comprender mi nombre y luego todo se torno silencioso ya no oía nada y solo me sumi en un profundo sueño.

POV DUNCAN

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡como que no puede dejarme pasar?!- le dije a un tipo que bloqueaba mi entrada-dejo a Courtney entrar

-lo lamento pero tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie-me respondió el inútil

-pero…-en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta

-está bien, puedes dejarlo pasar-dijo el que al parecer era un doctor

-como diga…- entonces entre y lo primero que pude ver fue a Courtney en una silla a lado de la cama llorando con las manos en la cara

-¿Courtney?-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a lado de ella, y al ver a Gwen acostada en la cama me voltee a ver al doctor-¿Qué tiene?-

-bueno…-dijo tomando su sujetapapeles- basándome en la historia que la señorita me conto y en diferentes pruebas que le hemos hecho, cuando cayó del acantilado su tobillo sufrió una fisura y al parecer por el esfuerzo que ejerció paso de fisura a un tobillo roto y lamentablemente por el tiempo que paso expuesto a diferentes tipos de gérmenes se infecto parte de la herida, eso le causo una fiebre bastante elevada, dolor de cabeza y otros síntomas, por suerte pudimos salvar su pie. Si hubiera pasado un poco más expuesto a la intemperie no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera ocurrido- en ese momento me quede tan sorprendido que no podía moverme, ella habia estado aguantando todo el viaje un tobillo roto con fiebre y dolor de cabeza y yo fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta.

-entonces ella…¿estuvo todo este tiempo con un tobillo roto?- estaba en shock apenas pude pronunciar esas palabras

-eso parece…-me respondió el doctor

-¿Qué?-dije en voz baja, entonces me acerque a la cama donde Gwen se encontraba acostada-¿Por qué?- dije en voz baja- ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste?!-comence a alsar la voz-¿¡que acaso no confias en nosotros?! ¿¡Como te atreviste?!-entonces empeze a golpear un lado de la cama-

-Duncan…Dunca…por favor detente…- me decía Courtney con voz entre cortada, pero yo ya no la escuchaba solo seguía golpeando la cama desesperadamente, el Doctor trato de detenerme, pero yo estaba tan enojado y a la vez tan triste.

-por favor….¡joven! si sigue golpeando la cama de esa forma podría lastimar a la señorita-en cuanto oí eso me detuve en seguida, estaba enojado porque Gwen no nos habia dicho nada pero tampoco quería lastimarla

-lo lamento- dije bajando la cabeza-

-bueno, mi trabajo aquí a terminado el dueño de la casa sabe como limpiar heridas cualquier complicación el me llamara- dijo señalando al dueño de la casa que también estaba ahí junto con el maestro-

-le agradezco mucho permítame acompañarlo a la puerta-dijo el dueño de la casa mientras abría la puerta, todo quedo en silencio hasta que alguien entro por la puerta-

-¡Duncan! ¡Courtney!- era el cabeza de aire

-¡Trent! Dijo Courtney levantándose rápidamente de la silla

-valla, al fin llegaste- dije con cierto tono de enojo- debiste estar muy cómodo aquí mientras nosotros estábamos perdidos en el bosque- no se porque pero cada vez que veía a Trent me daban ganas de golpearlo justo en la cara-

-escucha Duncan no se que demonios te esta pasando pero no es el momento para que te pongas a pelear conmigo, además yo no estaba disfrutando aquí, tu mejor que nadie me conoces y no se porque has estado tan enojado conmigo, o quizá solo es mi imaginación la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que te digo es que te vallas calmando- me dijo con un tono de autoritarismo estaba a punto de golpearlo pero tenia razón no podía armar un alboroto y menos en este momento-

-di lo que quieras…- le dije mientras volteaba la mirada para otro lado-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

- al parecer tiene un tobillo roto- le respondió el maestro

-ya veo- dijo volteando a verla, en ese momento no se que me paso pero fue como si el odio se me subiera a la cabeza, apreté los puños y tuve que esforzarme de mas para evitar salir corriendo hacia el y darle un puñetazo justo en la boca, no sabia que estaba pasándome la verdad es que desde que llegamos al campamento me siento algo extraño, en especial desde aquella noche…

-bueno será mejor que ustedes dos se vallan a cambiar- dijo el maestro sacándome de mis pensamientos dirigiéndose a Courtney y a mi-

-está bien- dijo Courtney levantándose de la silla

- no, yo me quedo- dije acercándome a la cama

-lo lamento pero tienes que ir a cambiarte y a comer algo-me dijo el maestro

-¡no puedo!...no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ella estaba mal y yo no me di cuenta…-

-lo lamento, pero debes ir a descansar podrás venir después de hacerlo- me agarro del brazo y comenzó a guiarme hacia la salida

-¡¿que no entiende que no quiero irme?!- dije resistiéndome a que me jalara

-por lo menos tienes que ir a cambiarte- dijo el maestro sosteniéndome más fuerte

-¡no!-

-¡maestro!-grito Trent

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el maestro aflojando el agarre

-permítale quedarse aquí, yo… yo le traeré su ropa y algo de comer- dijo agachando levemente la cabeza

-está bien, como quieran…vamos Courtney- guio a Courtney a la entrada y Trent le siguió, cuando vi que se habían ido tome la silla que estaba junto a la cama y me senté, observe unos minutos a Gwen y luego inconscientemente salieron palabras de mi boca- …Gwen…-en ese momento me sonroje, no sabía porque ni siquiera sabía porque me sentía tan obligado a quedarme- _**supongo que es la culpa la que me tiene atado a esta habitación, pero de alguna forma sentía que era algo mas fuerte**_- así me quede sentado pensando un buen rato hasta que mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruido- valla… que hambre pero cuanto se tarda Trent con la comida y la ropa- entonces paso una hora cuando alguien entro por la puerta-

-Duncan, aquí está tu ropa y la comida que me dio la cocinera- dijo Trent entrando a la habitación

-a si… gracias- dije tomando la ropa que me había traído y poniendo la comida en un buro que estaba a lado de la cama-

-oye…- dijo Trent bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué?- respondi mientras veía la ropa que me habia traido

-lo lamento…- en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido que volte la cara hacia él- que cayeran por el acantilado fue mi culpa yo no debi mencionar a tus padres- en ese momento solo me quede mirándolo, no sabia que responderle-

-no… estaba realmente frustrado porque no tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos y no pensaba correctamente, no debí haberte provocado- era lo único que se me ocurrió decir, Trent solo parecía que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, tal vez todo este tipo Trent se sintió culpable porque nos perdimos en el bosque- ¿entonces?- dije estirándole la mano en son de paz

-entonces…- dijo el estirando la mano y estrechando la mía, creo que siempre seremos del tipo de personas que en un momento se están tirando los dientes a golpes y al otro momento ya están haciendo las paces, ya saben como…¿amigos?

**OKEY LE DEJARE HATA QUI POR AHORA, PERDONAD SI NO PASO NADA INTERESANTE EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO TENIA QUE PONER ALGO PARA CUANDO LLEGARAN GWEN, DUNCAN Y COURTNEY ADEMAS SI NO LO SUBIA HOY YA NO LO IVA A PODER SUBIR HASTA EL DOMINGO.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:**

xandra19: jejejeje… que bueno que te gusta

Kiara00: gracias por la comprencion y espero que a ti también te valla bien en la escuela


	7. Accidente: me gusta

**HOOOOLAAAAA A TOOODOOOOOS, SUBIENDO EL 7 CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, EL PASADO FUE ALGO CORTO PORQUE QUERIA PASAR CUANDO DUNCAN Y TRENT HACEN LAS PASES PERO TAMPOCO QUERIA GASTARME TANTOS CAPITULOS CON ESO...XD! BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR E AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

POV DUNCAN

-a pasado ya un dia desde que Gwen esta en cama, en todo ese tiempo no me eh separado de su lado aun no estoy seguro porque , al principio pensé que era la culpa pero… siento que es algo mucho mas fuerte que eso-

-_**Gwen…**_- pensaba yo mientras miraba fijamente a Gwen acostada sobre aquella cama y asi me quede hasta que alguien toco la puerta-

-Duncan…¿Qué tal sigue?-pregunto Courtney mientras entraba

-igual-respondi con desanimo

-*suspiro* - nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Courtney dijo- sabes…sigo preguntándome…¿Por qué Gwen no nos dijo lo de su pie?- yo solo guarde silencio, estaba igual de decepcionado que Courtney porque Gwen no nos dijo ni una solo palabra aunque siendo sincero yo tampoco hice mucho cuando empeze a notar que Gwen actuaba de forma extraña- incluso se preocupo mas porque yo tenia unos simples raspones- me habia echo cargar a Courtney quien estaba perfectamente, cuando ella era la que tenia un tobillo roto-

-realmente yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de porque Gwen no nos dijo nada-dije bajando la cabeza- pero atormentarnos con eso ahora no nos servirá de nada por ahora solo podemos esperar a que despierte-dije volteando mi mirada hacia Courtney, en ese momento alguien mas entro a la habitacion-

-¡ehy! Duncan… te traje algo de comer…-dijo Trent entrando al cuarto, desde que me he quedado a cuidar a Gwen el es el que me ha traido de comer y ropa limpia para cambiarme , prácticamente no he salido de la habitacion para nada - ¿Courtney? No sabia que estabas aquí -pregunto Trent cerrando la puerta-

-solo vine a ver a Gwen un rato- dijo volteando la mirada a la cama

-a si… solo traje un plato de comida porque pensé que solo estaría Duncan pero si quieres puedo ir por algo para ti- dijo Trent, quien se puso ligeramente rojo de las mejillas, yo solo me le quede viendo-

- no está bien no te preocupes, iré ahora mismo para pedir algo de comer- dijo Courtney dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida- adiós chicos-

-adios…oye Trent- intente llamarlo pero cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta d que tenia la mirada clavada en la puerta- ¿Trent? ¡Trent!

-¡ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡que!-

-¿puedes darme mi comida?

-ah…si… ten- me dijo estirando su brazo con el plato de comida yo le recibí el plato de comida mirándolo extrañado- ¿Qué?

-nada…- dije mientras le quitaba el plástico al plato

- ¿¡que!?- volvió a preguntar el

-¡nada!-

-…- se me quedo viendo en silencio

-deja de mirarme-

-entonces dime porque me veías de forma tan extraña –me quede pensando por un momento

-solo me estaba preguntando porque desde que regresamos te le quedas viendo a Courtney de forma tan extraña- dije mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca, cuando regrese la mirada hacia Trent el estaba muy serio hasta un ladrillo gris tendría mas emociones que el en ese momento- ¿Qué…que te pasa?- dije con voz entrecortada

-no, no es nada- no era un experto pero estaba seguro de que algo raro estaba pasando aquí

-Trent…acaso t-te gust… - en ese momento Trent me interrumpio

-por supuesto que no me gusta Courtney-y entonces supe que no era mas que la pura verdad

-¡te gusta Courtney!- dije señalándolo y levantándome de la silla, y parece que algo en Trent reacciono-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡po-por supuesto que no no tengo idea de que estas hablando!-

-te gusta Courtney-

-¡que no! ¡deja de decir tonterías! – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-ehy…espera ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡me voy a un lugar donde la gente hable con coherencia!-dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿que? Oye… vuelve aca….Trent- entonces abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo

-mejor deja de invadir sentimientos ajenos y aclara los tuyos- y cerro la puerta… nunca pensé que Trent se enamoraría o al menos no pronto, claro después de ver que rechazo a Gwen y a muchas otras chicas dudaba que siquiera le gustaran las chicas… y a que se refería con aclarar, ¿aclarar que?, yo no tengo nada que aclarar, me acomode en la silla, acomode mi cabeza en el respaldo y sin querer me quede dormido-

POV DUNCAN

-estaba caminando por el pasillopensando-_**gustarme Courtney ¿Qué clase de afirmación es esa? …Ademas aunque me gustara a ella ya le gusta Dunca- **_ me detuve en medio del pasillo, levante la cabeza y ¡alli estaba ella!, de pronto empeze a sentir los latidos de mi corazón, mi pulso se acelerarba y me temblaban las manos- Courtney…- su nombre salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera darme cuenta-

-¿Trent?- dijo y reaccione de inmediato-

-¿Qu-e que pa-sa?- dije con voz entrecortada

-pense que estabas con Duncan- dijo acercándose

-a…si - dije recordando lo que había dicho Duncan hace poco- pero…me dio un poco de hambre asi que me diriji a la cafetería-

- yo también voy para alla no quieres venir conmigo-

-si…- comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, gracias a que Courtney, Gwen y Duncan se perdieron el maestro estuvo tan preocupado que habia dejado las actividades que tenia planeadas de lado asi que en este momento todos debían estar descansando, jugando o algo parecido, parece que me perdi en mis pensamientos porque en cuanto me di cuenta estábamos en la cafeteria-

-¡Trent!-

-a ¿Qué pasa?-

-te estaba preguntando, que querías de comer-

-a… una gelatina-

-¿solo eso?

-si, no tengo demasiada hambre-

-esta bien- tomamos nuestra comida y luego nos fuimos a sentar en alguna de las mesas, yo no podía comer d elo nervioso que estaba entonces comencé a pensar- _**¿Qué tal si Duncan tiene razón?-**_ entonces sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía ser posible.

-oye Trent, me pasas la cátsup-

- a si toma…- cuando tomo la cátsup, se le resbalo de las manos entonces ambos tratamos de agarrarla y al hacerlo sin querer tome la mano de Courtney y con la otra mano la cátsup, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar y en ese momento pensé- _**no puede ser…- **_soltee las manos de Courtney de inmediato, me levante de la silla y me dirijí a la puerta-

-¿Trent?- fue lo único que alcanze a escuchar que dijo Courtney iva caminando por el pasillo me diriji a la habitacion donde sabia que estaba Duncan abri la puerta y solo lo vi mientras dormia encima de la silla, jale otra silla que estaba en el cuarto y me sente al otro lado de la cama…

POV DUNCAN

-mmm…- abri los ojos lentamente y estaba en un lugar oscuro- ¿don-de estoy?- dije volteando la cabeza para todos lados y de pronto escuche una voz-

-¡Duncan!-

-¿Qué…?- voltee la cabeza para todos lados

-¡Duncan…!-volvi a escuchar esa voz y esta vez la reconoci

-¿Gwen?-

-Duncan…-esta vez la voz se oyo mas lejos

-¡¿Gwen?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- corrí hacia adelante

-…Duncan…- se oian apenas susurros

-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!-

-…Dun…- empeze a correr

-¡Gwen!¡Gwen!- empeze gritar intente verla pero no veía mas que oscuridad y entonces…

-¡aaaahh!- me caí de la silla-¿Qu-Que paso?-

-al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla- dijo una persona que estaba enfrente de mi, con un libro en su mano

-¿Qué?- entonces me talle los ojos -¿Trent? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo estaba esperando a que despertaras-

-genial pensé que tenias hambre-

-si-

-entonces ¿ no deberías estar en la cocina?- dije poniéndome de pie

-estaba ahí hasta que me encontré con alguien-

-a si ¿Quién?- dije mientras me sentaba en la silla-

-me encontré con Courtney…-me le quede viendo, realmente no sabia que decir-

-oye, lo de hace rato no era en serio si dice que no…-estaba tratando de "disculparme" hasta que Trent me interrumpió-

-no- dijo cerrando el libro que tenia en las manos y mirando-

-¿eh?-

-tal vez…- hizo una pequeña pausa- tal vez tengas razón- en ese momento abri los ojos como platos-

-¿Cómo que tal vez tenga razón?- hable con nervios

-sobre…sobre que me guste Courtney-

-¿Qu-qu-que?- estaba tan impactado de que lo admitiera tan abiertamente que me quede petrificado

-cuando lo dijiste no pensé que fuera posible, pero al analizarlo mas detenidamente me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba-

-t-t-te gus-ta Courtney-

-si eso ya lo dije- dijo mirándome de forma extraña

-es que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo y mas cuando lo dijiste tan tranquilamente-

-como sea… - me miro fijamente a los ojos- ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti-

- ¿a si que es?- dije mas tranquilo

- a ti- volteo a mirar a Gwen- acaso tu…

-¿Qué solo dilo?-

- A ti ¿te gusta Gwen?-

**BUENO TERMINARE HASTA AQUÍ LAMENTO DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO PERO, SI NO NO TENDRIA CHISTE ¿VERDAD?**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A:**

Carliithaax3

xandra19

Kiara00

LuzAnders

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR LOS CAPITULOS**


	8. Accidente: sentimiento

**LO SIENTO NO TENGO PERDON, NO HE SUBIDO NADA EN UN BUEN DE TIEMPO, ESQUE EN LA ESCUELA EMPEZARON CON EXAMENES Y PROYECTOS TTOTT CUANDO DEBERIA SER EXAMEN O PROYECTO, PERO NO, SIEMPRE ES EXAMEN Y PROTECTO PARA QUE TE JODAS AUN MÁS **** BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 8 DE ESTE FIC, NO ME ODIEN **

POV DUNCAN

-como sea… - me miro fijamente a los ojos- ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti-

- ¿a si qué es?- dije más tranquilo

- a ti- volteo a mirar a Gwen- acaso tú…

-¿Qué solo dilo?-

- A ti ¿te gusta Gwen?-hubo un silencio incomodo después de que Trent me dijo eso, estaba impactado, no me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta…-

-¿y?- dijo Trent mirándome fijamente- responde…-

-…-entonces reaccione- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-grite-

-o vamos Duncan…- se puso una mano en la cabeza se giro hacia la pared

-¿vamos? ¿Vamos qué?, vamos nada, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- estaba demasiado exaltado por lo que Trent había dicho

- Duncan, solo es una pregunta…que tiene una respuesta muy obvia por cierto- dijo mirándome a la cara

-¿a si? ¡Pues para mí no lo es! Y aunque así fuera, ¿Qué importa?

-¿a qué te refieres con que importa?- bajo levemente el tono de su voz-

-a ella no le gusto yo, ella no me ve más que como un amigo eso es todo-

-¿y como estas tan seguro de eso?-dijo alzando levemente la voz

- Trent… ¿de verdad crees que alguien podría llegar a amar a alguien como yo?-al terminar esa oración hubo un gran silencio-

POV GWEN

-estaba oscuro, no escuchaba nada más que el eco resonante de mis palabras- ¡hola!- hola….hola… era lo que escuchaba después del sonido de mis palabras, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacer lo único que pensaba era en mi último recuerdo, una voz masculina gritando mi nombre al mismo tiempo que corría hacia mi- _¿y ahora que voy a hacer?- _paso esa idea por mi mente mientras me sentaba en el piso- _no sé donde estoy, no sé qué hacer – _estaba a punto de gritar por la desesperación cuando de repente-

-a ella no le gusto yo, ella no me ve más que como un amigo eso es todo- escuche esa voz, una voz que ni en mis mas locos sueños podría olvidar era la voz de Duncan pero no podía saber si era real, si la voz de Duncan que estaba escuchando era real o solo un producto de mi mente para consolar mi frustración

-¿y como estas tan seguro de eso?- era Trent…

- Trent… ¿de verdad crees que alguien podría llegar a amar a alguien como yo?- ahora estaba segura esto no era mi imaginación, me levante de inmediato del suelo y corrí hacia donde escuchaba que provenía esa voz, hasta que el eco se detuvo, espere volver a escuchar a Duncan pero al oír solo un profundo silencio mi desesperación regreso, llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo esperando dentro de esa espesa oscuridad y cuando por fin escucho algo se esfuma como si nunca hubiera estado ahí- ¡Duncan!- grite en un intento desesperado de volver a escuchar su voz- ¡Duncan ¡- de nuevo no se escuchaba nada- ¡Duncan por favor responde!- y nadie respondía, volví a sentarme en el suelo- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... quiero salir, - en ese momento escuche un ruido, alce la mirada y observe una luz- ¿Qué es…?- era demasiado brillante, se oían voces que salían desde dentro, empecé a caminar hacia ella ,por alguna razón, y la cruce sin ninguna duda.

POV DUNCAN

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera?- dijo Trent agachando la cabeza

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte

-sabes muy bien que Gwen no es del tipo de chica que se fija en el exterior, ella sabe perfectamente las cosas que haces, es una chica divertida que coincide contigo en cosas que pocas personas considerarían divertidas…-dijo Trent levantando la cabeza poco a poco- ¡si no es ella de quien podrías enamorarte!-eso ultimo que dijo entro en mi cabeza y me hizo pensar en un sin fin de recuerdo que había tenido junto a Gwen-

-yo…- recordaba la vez que salte desde la azotea y todos iban al hospital solo para regañarme, pero Gwen solo se rio conmigo y me dijo: "de verdad que eres idiota, como no lo grabaste, hubieras tenido miles de visitas"

-¿¡tú que!?- me grito Trent

-yo…- recordé cuando nos metimos a la sala audiovisual del colegio a ver películas de acción y luego el directo nos regaño a ambos y ella dijo: "jajaja… bueno ver a Leonardo di Caprio golpeando zombies valió la pena"

-¡¿Qué Duncan?!-

-a mi…- a mi…

-…- Trent solo guardo silencio

-a mi… me gusta Gwen – cuando dije esto alce la cabeza

-lo sabia…- dijo Trent y una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su cara

- pero…-

-pero nada, me costó demasiado trabajo hacer que alguien tan terco se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, tu le dirás a Gwen y punto FINAL-

-aunque lo digas tan fácil….-

- nada… ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer-

-¿eso es una orden?-

-noooo…. Es una sugerencia que tienes que cumplir a fuerza-

- ¡eso es precisamente una orden!- dije poniéndome de pie Trent estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando-

-mmm…- ambos reaccionamos

- ¿escuchaste eso?- dije mirando a Trent

-si…- respondió mirando para todos lados

-ug…- volvimos a escuchar el ruido, pero esta vez los dos volteamos a ver a Gwen-

- ¡es Gwen!- dijo Trent dirigiéndose a las cama yo le seguí colocándome del lado derecho de la cama-

- Gwen…. ¡Gwen!- decía Trent tratando de llamar a Gwen- ¡Gwen! … ¡responde!... no reacciona- dijo Trent desesperadamente

- ¡Vamos Gwen despierta!- Grite inconscientemente, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, Trent abrió los ojos como platos y en ese momento-

-mmm… ¿Duncan?- dijo Gwen con voz entrecortada, abrió lentamente los ojos-

-¡voy por el maestro!- dijo Trent saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!- dije ignorando por completo que Trent se había ido, por alguna razón solo quería que Gwen despertara-¡vamos Gwen!- en ese momento los ojos de Gwen se abrieron, primero se quedo viéndome- Gwen…- cuando pronuncie su nombre por última vez sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se acerco a mí y me abrazo-

-ah…- me quede petrificado por unos momentos y luego reaccione- ¿¡q-que?! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!-

-¡Duncan! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- seguía abrazándome

- ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!-

- no sé qué paso… pero de repente estaba en una espesa oscuridad, no se cuento tiempo estuve allí pero de verdad me alegre cuando escuche tu voz- entonces apretó mas sus manos, estaba a punto de corresponderle el abrazo cuando recordé porque se había desmayado…-

-¡un momento!- aparte sus manos de mí- ¿Por qué nos ocultaste lo de tu pie?-

**POV GWEN **

-…etto…- guarde silencio por un momento- yo no…

- tú no ¿Qué?- pregunto Duncan mirándome fijamente

- es que yo…- QUE HAGO no puedo decirle que oculte que me dolía el pie solo para que el cargara a Courtney y se acercaran un poco mas… ya se- no quería preocuparlos-

-aun así debiste decirnos yo cargue a Courtney solo por unas leves raspaduras, y tu caminaste quien sabe cuánto, con un tobillo roto…-

-¿tobillo roto?- ¿tenía el tobillo roto?, bueno eso explica porque me dolía tanto el pie-

-el doctor dijo que cuando caímos del precipicio te fisuraste el tobillo y por tanto esfuerzo llego a una quebradura-

-ah… lo lamento, no sabía que era tan grave – dije agachando la cabeza

-está bien, ahora que lo pienso debería ir a avisarle a Courtney que despertaste- cuando Duncan termino de decir eso, abrieron la puerta violentamente y alguien entro corriendo-

-¡Gwen!- se tiro a la cama a abrazarme-

-¿Courtney?- dije mientras Courtney me abrazaba

-¡¿y tú de donde?!- dijo Duncan alejándose de la cama

-me encontré a Trent en el pasillo y me dijo que ya habías despertado y vine corriendo hasta acá-

- a ok…- dije

-veo que ha despertado señorita, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo un señor con bata blanca que supongo era el doctor

-a…etto… bien-

-le duele su tobillo- dijo tomando mi pie para revisarlo

-solo un poco-

-¿Cuánto cree que tarde en sanar doctor? – pregunto Duncan con una cara preocupada

-probablemente en un par de semana este bien la ruptura de tu tobillo no es demasiado severa-

-genial- dijo Courtney, entonces me miro- Gwen ¿quieres comer algo? O ¿tienes sed? Tu solo dime y te traeré lo que necesites

-a…En realidad tengo un poco de hambre – en ese momento Courtney se paró de la silla y volteo a ver a Duncan-

-Duncan ve a traer algo de comer para Gwen-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo porque?- dijo con cara seria-

-Porque tu ya estuviste tres días con Gwen cuidándola sin apartarte de su lado y ahora es mi turno de cuidarla– me llamo algo la atención lo que dijo Courtney ¿Duncan había estado tres días a mi lado sin despegarse un solo momento?, no… creo que escuche mal, aunque al despertar él era el único que estaba…

-a como sea… pero traeré lo que haya-

-gracias- a Courtney se le noto un leve sonrojo-entonces te esperaremos aca-

-etto… gracias Duncan- dije tratando de que Duncan no se enojara-

-si como sea…-

POV DUNCAN

-Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta- ¿Por qué tenía que ir yo por la comida?, bueno supongo que es justo que ella se quede a cuidarla-

-¿ya se lo dijiste- escuche que alguien decía

-¿decirle que a quien?- ni siquiera voltee había escuchado tantas veces aquella voz que no reconocerla era imposible

-no te hagas el tonto Duncan-

-como iba a decírselo con tantas personas reunidas-

-podrían ser los testigos ya sabes cómo… en una boda-dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su cara-

-no digas idioteces- dije volteando

-está bien no dire nada mas… pero en algún momento se lo tienes que decir-

-no lo sé, pero por ahora no, acaba de despertar y aun me estoy acostumbrando a la idea-

-hmp…como quieras-

-vamos Trent acompáñame que tengo que llevarle comida-

-y ¿yo porque tengo que ir?-

-porque no quiero estarla cargando-

-flojo…- entonces nos fuimos a la cocina y aunque me cueste admitirlo Trent tenía razón tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano aunque ella sintiera lo mismo por mi o no yo tenía que decírselo, tenia que pararme enfrente de ella y decirle… me gusta Gwen-

**BUENO ACA TERMINA EL OCTAVO CAPITULO DE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC (QUE YA NO ES TAN PEQUEÑO). DE VERDAD NO ME ODIEN POR NO HABER SUBIDO NADA, ESQUE TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y HASTA HOY PUDE ACABARLO, PROMETO TRAELES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO BAYYYYYY**


End file.
